Watari Michiko
Watari Michiko is the second cure in Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure. Unlike Umeki, her freshman friend, Michiko is already very popular. History Childhood Michiko's mom, Mitsu was a fashion designer, and her dad, Jurou was a songwriter. Because of her parents' jobs, Michiko lived a secluded, busy life as a child. Her greatest wish was to somehow be 'normal' and play with other kids her age, but Michiko thought that her parents would be mad at her if she told them about this. But one day, she got the courage to tell her mom and dad. Her parents realized this was not healthy for their daughter. Together they learned that the problem was mostly Jurou's occupation. Willing to give up fame and fortune for the family, Michiko's dad quit writing songs and became a violin teacher instead. Becoming Popular When Michiko first went to Koukou Middle School, she finally had what she thought was a normal life. But because of the 'cool' clothes Michiko wore to school. Some popular girls said she should be popular with her. Michiko said that she'd had enough busy fame when she was a child, but those popular girls understood and let her pick out the trends, but they didn't let her mingle with the boys. Meeting Umeki Michiko was walking to science class when Umeki, who was heading to history bumped into her. Umeki said sorry, but Michiko said it was okay. Then the girls started talking, and that's how they became friends. Becoming Cure Ruby During lunch, Umeki and Michiko went out to eat their food. Things went smoothly until Lord Sadness threw a Despairian crown at a basketball. Everyone except Michiko and Umeki were 'sleeping' on the sound wave like bed. Umeki transformed, but the basketball Despairian was a bit much for her to handle. Wanting to protect her friend, Michiko threw things at the Despairian's leg, even if it means she gets stepped on. Dia caught Michiko's ambition to protect her friend and gave her a cure sparkler. Dia gave Michiko instructions on how to transform. Michiko became Cure Ruby, fought the Despairian with Dia's help and purified it with Ruby Slash. Relationships Taira Umeki- 'Michiko's best friend. They stay together nearly all the time. '''Watari Mitsu- '''Michiko's mom. Gives Michiko all the clothes she needs. Is exspecting a baby. '''Watari Jurou- '''Michiko's dad. Taught Michiko violin. Cure Ruby/ Pixie Ruby '"The Jewel of Happiness, Cure Ruby!" Shiawase no Jueru, Kyua Rubi! 幸せのジュエル、キュアルビー！ Cure Ruby is Michiko's cure ego. Her basic attack is Ruby Slash. When she gains the Garnet Card, Ruby Slash gets upgraded into Triple Ruby Cross. When Cure Ruby becomes Pixie Ruby, her attack is upgraded once more to Super Ruby Spinner. With the other girls, Cure Ruby can perform Amulet Therapy. Additional attacks Ruby Explosion '''(''Rubi Bakuhatsu ''ルビー爆発) One of Cure Ruby's additional attacks. First, Cure Ruby creates balls of energy in her hands. Second, she runs towards her target. Third comes the attack name. Last, she slams the energy to the ground, creating a huge explosion. '''Garnet Silk(Gaanetoshirukuガーネットシルク) is one of Cure Ruby's attacks. This attack requires the Garnet Card. The silk in this attack seems to have healing properties. Ruby Armour( Rubi Aamaa ''ルビーアーマー) Cure Ruby's primary defense move. First, Cure Ruby encases her arms in a glow of energy. Then, she spins really fast. Next, she calls the name. Fourth, she takes her arms to the side in a 'time out' fashion, creating a large shield with a ruby-like appearance. '"A heart of Joy, a shining Jewel! Pixie Ruby!' ''Yorokobi no haato,kagakaku Jueru! Pikushi Rubi! 喜びのハート、輝くジュエル！ピクシールビー！ Pixie Ruby is Cure Ruby's upgraded form. Unlike cures from past seasons of Pretty Cure, Pixie Ruby and the other girls, when they achieved this form, their attacks recieved another upgrade, and a new group attack: Pixie Crown Jewels. Etymology Watari(亘理) means wading. Michiko(美智子)means child of beautiful wisdom. Trivia *Coincidentially, Michiko shares the same name as a minor character in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Category:Characters Category:Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female